Conventionally, there is a known method of correcting a damaged image in an image processing apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there is a known method of correcting a damaged image in the gravitational direction corresponding to a blind angle of an imaging device in an omnidirectional video image imaged by the imaging device capable of imaging a wide range (see, for example, Non Patent Document 1).